It Was Meant to be a Romantic Evening
by Burton's Disney Princess
Summary: Based on an "Imagine Your OTP prompt" - Cameron plans a surprise for Chase, but work prevents things from going as planned! Chameron fluff, one-shot. Also, first fic in the House fandom!


**I certainly took long enough to get into the House fandom, but I figure better late than never. I'm completely in love with this show! While I have a lot of things that I ship on this show, I have to say that Chameron is my most recent OTP (though Huddy, Hilson, and Hameron are close behind!). So...I now present you with an attempt at a cute, fluffy Chameron fic based off of an "Imagine Your OTP" prompt! I don't care what happened in season 6, I'd like to imagine these two lived happily ever after!**

**Also, be nice when/if you review :) This is my first House fic and I'm always hesitant to post my first story in new fandoms because I'm always worried I'll get the characterization wrong or something.**

**Necessary Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own House. It belongs to Fox...or someone else...basically not me! Everything that happened with Chameron in season 6 would not have happened if I did! **

It had been quite the week at Princeton-Plainsboro. Every department had been swamped with cases, meaning that Allison Cameron had been working an incredible amount of overtime. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time that she had been able to do anything after work other than drive home and sleep. She also hadn't seen her husband for more than about five minutes in that time span. Thankfully, it appeared as though she would not need to stick around the ER any later than she was scheduled that evening. Finally, time for a much needed break!

Cameron made her way to the locker room to collect her belongings before leaving. Chase was there as well; she was hoping that he was somehow miraculously leaving the hospital at that moment too.

"Well hey," Cameron greeted Chase.

"Well hey yourself," he smiled back at her. "On your way out?" Chase noticed that she appeared to be preparing to change out of her scrubs and grab her things from her locker.

"Yeah. Any chance you'll be able to join me tonight?" Cameron asked, though she was sure that she already knew the answer.

"Unfortunately, no. I have one more surgery scheduled before the day is over. On the bright side, though, I'm going to get out of here earlier than I have any other night this week. Maybe we can celebrate when I get back?" he shot her a suggestive look.

"We'll see about that. Honestly, I'll probably go to bed right when I get home," Cameron said. "Then again, you might be able to convince me otherwise," she smirked at him. Chase was about to respond when his pager began going off.

"Crap, I've gotta go," he said as he looked at the device. "I'll see you tonight." The two shared a quick kiss before he left, then Cameron went back to retrieving her belongings from her locker. She walked out to her car, stopping at the grocery store on her way home. Even though she had told Chase that she would likely be sleeping when he got home, she had actually decided that it might be fun to surprise him when he got home, cook up his favorite dinner, dress up in that dress he loved on her…and then "celebrate" in the way her husband had been thinking earlier.

Cameron got the dinner started. She's decided that if she was going to surprise Chase, she may as well go all out, buying some of the best crab legs they'd had at the store. Once everything was cooking, she headed into their bedroom, digging a red dress out of her closet. Chase had told her he loved that dress because, not only did she look incredibly sexy in it, it was the dress that she had been wearing the night he fell for her. Cameron even took some time to make her hair and makeup a bit more presentable.

A while later, all of the food was ready, Cameron was all dressed up, and she'd gotten some candles set out in their bedroom. She was satisfied and had nothing left to do but wait for Chase to return home, hopefully soon. After sitting at the kitchen table for a few minutes, she began to feel restless. It was becoming obvious that Chase wouldn't be walking in the front door anytime soon. She decided to turn on the radio in order to get some background noise in the condo. There was a whole list of things that she'd intended to get finished during the week, but had never gotten the chance. She decided to take care of some laundry, finish some paperwork she'd brought home that night, and complete a couple of other mundane, though necessary tasks. Eventually, Cameron decided to cover the dinner and put it in the fridge. It was getting late and the food wouldn't stay good if she left it out much longer. Around ten, Cameron wandered into their room, not sure what to do with herself. She'd taken care of everything that she'd set out to do while waiting for her husband and there was clearly no point in waiting around for Chase to return home. Something must have come up in the OR. Cameron ended up turning on the television, flipping through the channels until she settled on some crime drama rerun. She felt her eyes beginning to close, even though she was trying to fight the urge to sleep. It would have been nice to be awake when Chase returned home. However, all of her efforts were futile. Within about fifteen minutes, Cameron had succumbed to sleep.

It was around ten-thirty when Chase was finally able to leave the hospital. After the lone surgery that had been scheduled for that evening, he had been called for two additional emergency surgeries. He couldn't wait to get home, go to bed, and not have to worry about getting up the following morning, as both he and Cameron had off. He wondered if she would still be awake when he arrived. He didn't expect her to be, though if she were, it would be a nice surprise. When he entered the condo, Chase was a bit surprised to see that the lights in the kitchen were on, though Cameron was no where to be seen.

"Allie? I'm home!" he called. "Sorry I'm so late" When his wife didn't respond, the doctor began looking for her. She wasn't in the kitchen, though he realized the table had been set for a dinner for two. Odd, he thought to himself. He walked back to their bedroom. This seemed to be the most logical place to look for Cameron. Sure enough, she was lying on their bed, appearing to have fallen asleep while watching TV, on which there was now an infomercial. He noticed that she was dressed up. It was at this moment that he also took note of the candles in the room that had not been there when he'd left that morning. Suddenly, the place settings at the table began to make much more sense. Chase returned to the kitchen and opened the fridge, finding the dinner Cameron had prepared earlier. He smiled when he realized that she had planned to surprise him with a romantic evening at home. It was too bad he had gotten hung up at work!

Chase shut off the kitchen lights and then went to join Cameron. He was quite exhausted as well. For a minute, he thought about waking her up so that she could change into something a bit more comfortable than the dress she was currently wearing. However, she looked so peaceful that Chase couldn't bring himself to wake her. After changing into his PJs, he grabbed some extra blankets. He kissed his wife's forehead before covering her. Finally, he joined her on the bed, taking her in his arms. Within minutes, he was sound asleep as well. While he regretted not being able to enjoy the night Cameron had put together for him that particular evening, he could only hope that they could do it all tomorrow.

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! Reviews and faves are fantastic! :)**

**~Burton's Disney Princess~**


End file.
